WONDERFILLED: Wonder If I
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: "Pada kenyataannya kalian tidak terikat hubungan apapun". Dan ia baru menyadarinya, jika hal itu benar. Bagaimana jika ia hanya menginginkan sebuah cinta yang tulus, namun ternyata takdir membawanya ke dalam kisah tak terduga yang melibatkan sisi lain dari ketiga manusia yang mengiginkannya?/Kristao/Chantao/Huntao/Sequel from "ORANGE JUICE"/


"Mmhh~"

Nyaris tersedak, karena segumpal daging panjang tak bertulang dari dalam rongga mulut lawannya menjelajah semakin dalam mengabsen teliti apa yang ada di dalamnya. Menyapa dinding-dinding langit mulut, menyapu bersih deretan gigi, kemudian bergerak menggoda lidahnya yang hanya bisa bergerak seadanya. Apalagi jika bukan karena dominasi lidah yang lebih panjang dan lebih pintar bermain.

Hingga objek sasaran lidah itu berpindah pada sebutir permen strawberry yang susah payah di sembunyikannya dari jangkauan lidah itu. Berputar, mengelak, menciptakan bunyi kecipak saat kedua lidah bertarung antara yang merebut dan yang mempertahankan. Lidah yang panjang berusaha memindahkan bulatan kecil yang telah menyusut itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan sayangnya hal itu tidak mudah. Karena lidah lain yang runcing mempertahankan permennya agar tetap di dalam mulutnya.

* * *

 _Skylar.K presents..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WONDERFILLED: Wonder If I….**

 **Kris x Tao / Chanyeol x Tao/ Sehun x Tao**

 **Featuring: Victoria, Xiaoxin(Steelo Z), Jianci(JC.T), Dacong, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun,** _and manymore_

 _ **Drama / Fantasy / Romance / Humor**_ _little bit_ _ **/ Mature / Action**_ _little bit_

 **a/n:** Title ff ini terinsipirasi dari sebuah iklan biscuit sandwich yang amat terkenal. Karena gw buruk dalam mengarang judul, jadi gw putuskan untuk memakai judul jingle iklan tersebut sebagai judul ff ini dan maaf ya kalau ga nyambung sama isi ff, gw beneran ga bisa mikir buat judul lagi -_-)v

 **Sequel from "O.R.A.N.G.E J.U.I.C.E"**

 **Beware with TYPO(s)!**

 _ **This**_ _ **fanfic**_ _ **takes place**_ _ **in**_ _ **China**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nnhhh...mmhh..." gumaman protes terdengar. Menciptakan getaran kecil pada kedua bibir yang berpagutan

Menciptakan anak sungai kecil yang mengalir bebas dari sudur bibir yang bersurai _dirty blond_ , dorongan di tengkuk kepalanya pun semakin kuat, membuat pertarungan lidah itu tak mudah berakhir bergitu saja.

Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak mencengkram _t-shirt_ hitam lawannya di bagian bahu, merapatkan kelopak matanya yang mengatup saat sepasang taring bergesekkan dengan bibirnya. Lidah panjang itu masih menari erotis di dalam mulutnya, memperebutkan sebutir permen yang nyaris hilang, dan sesekali saling menyesap atau memagut.

Bergerak gelisah, ia menyamankan bongkahan pantatnya yang berada diatas pangkuan sang lawan. Mencari posisi yang pas karena tubuhnya semakin terasa panas, sementara pertarungan lidah mereka tak kunjung usai. Terpaksa membiarkan desahan atau erangan pendek meluncur keluar dari celah bibirnya ketika lawannya itu tak juga mengakhiri kegiatan yang menguras pasokan nafas dalam paru-paru.

Mencoba melawan, lidah yang runcing menyambar cepat lidah yang panjang, menghisapnya dan membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Erangan yang lebih berat terdengar samar di dalam kamar tersebut, mengungkapkan betapa ia menyukai aksi pemuda bersurai _dirty blond_ yang duduk di pangkuannya, tak peduli jika setetes saliva merembes dari sudut bibirnya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangam kirinya di pinggang sang lawan, dan memutuskan untuk memberontak, melepaskan lidah panjangnya dari hisapan nikmat pemuda itu.

Nyaris melahap habis bibir kucing menggemaskan itu, karena yang ada belah bibirnya semakin mengintimidasi dan mendominasi bibir manis yang belakangan menjadi favoritnya. Lidahnya bergerak lincah bagai ular, merebut permen yang mati-matian di pertahankan oleh lidah yang runcing, membawa permen manis itu bergerak menuju mulutnya sendiri.

"Mmhh!" pekikkan protes.

Tubuh ramping pemuda bersurai _dirty blond_ itu berjengit kecil ketika merasakan sepasang taring tajam yang menusuk permukaan bibirnya. Tak terima, ia memukul-mukul dada bidang sang lawan, meminta agar segera menyudahi pertarungan. Hingga akhirnya lidah dan bibir yang saling menyatu itu menciptakan jarak tipis dengan jaring saliva yang menghubungkan lidah mereka yang masih terjulur keluar.

Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah. Pemilik lidah panjang tersenyum miring, mengarahkan ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir kucing pemuda di pangkuannya. Bibir unik seperti kucing itu merah, basah dan bengkak, membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan santapan manis itu, hingga kembali merekatkan bibir tebalnya yang juga memerah dan bengkak. Kembali merasakan bibir kucing yang menggoda.

"Kris~" dengungan suara yang sarat akan nada protes itu menjadi satu-satunya _background_ nyata di dalam kamar luas ini, selain bunyi detak jarum jam yang berada di sisi dinding lain.

Masih dengan bibir yang berpagutan, mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengucap satu atau dua patah kata, hingga ia harus mengarahkan kepalan tangannya menarik surai kelam pria yang yang tengah memakan bibirnya lapar. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat dengan wajah memerah sempurna, memelototkan manik hitam kembarnya yang indah, dan bukannya terlihat seram, hal itu justru terlihat lucu dan juga menggemaskan, karena bibir kucingnya yang bengkak mengerucut lucu dan sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen.

Kris melepaskan tangan si _dirty blond_ yang hinggap di kepalanya, menariknya lembut dan meletakkan kedua tangan itu di sekitar lehernya. Memerintah tanpa suara, agar pemuda di pangkuannya itu mmenurut tanpa protes.

"Kauー"

 _ **Cup**_

Ciuman lembut mendarat di mata kirinya yang refleks memejam, hingga bibir tebal itu mendarat di kelopaknya. Si _dirty blond_ mengernyit geli karena hembusan nafas hangat dari hidung mancung Kris yang tepat berapa di dahinya. Namun ia segera memberengut kesal ketika si tampan berdarah campuran itu kembali menatapnya, dengan sudut bibir yang meruncing nakal.

"Kau curang" adunya kesal. Mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan memberengut lucu, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Curang?" suaranya yang berat dan serak terdengar seksi. "Memang apa yang ku lakukan?" tanyanya sok polos.

"Taringmu! Kau sengaja menekan taringmu ke bibir ku!" si _dirty blond_ semakin kesal. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak seperti merajuk. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak terima jika terus di kalahkan pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu.

"Itu resiko saat kau menantang manusia bertaring _peach_ , dan aku tidak curang" Kris membela diri, menatap teduh Huang muda yang masih duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Tidak curang apanya? Bahkan tadi taringmu tidak muncul seperti itu, jangan mengelak" Zitaoーsi _dirty blond_ ーmenunjuk kesal pada bibir Kris yang terkatup, dimana sepasang taring miliknya bersembunyi. "Dan tidak bisakah kau mengalah? Aku ingin mendapatkan permen itu, tapi tiga kali kau merebutnya" ia memanyunkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Itu karena baumu terlalu menggoda sayang, jadi taringku keluar"

Zitao memicingkan matanya. "Kau mau menghisap darahku lagi?" segera ia pegangi lehernya. Melindungi dari tatapan mata si tampan yang sedikit mengerikan di benaknya.

Kris tertawa kecil, seperti bedesis, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menghisap darahmu"

"Ada alasan untuk mempercayainya?"

Kris melepaskan kedua tangan Zitao yang menutupi lehernya sendiri, dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kalau aku ingin aku bisa menggigitmu sekarang juga" ujarnya tenang.

"Akan ku laporkan kau ke Polisi kalau berani menggigit ku"

"Tentu saja. Semua tindak kejahatan harus di laporkan ke Polisi bukan?"

Zitao mendengus kecil, mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Namun tiba-tiba suasana hening di kamar tersebut terurai saat suara dering ponsel salah satu dari mereka menggema. Zitao yang merasakan saku di bagian celana depannya bergetar ringan pun segera bangkit dari paha Kris, merogoh saku _skinny jeans_ hitamnya dan melihat _ID ' Mama '_ tertera di layarnya. Sambil merapikan kemeja lengan pendeknya, ia segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

 _"Wei Ma_?" sapanya, menunduk memastikan jika kondisi pakaiannya tidak kusut.

 _"Kamu tahu pukul berapa ini Huang Zitao sayang?"_ suara _Mama_ nya yang merdu terdengar ketus di sebrang _line._

Zitao segera menilik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Jam 9 _Ma_ " ringisnya.

" _Dan kemana saja kamu? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang? Apa kamu terkunci di dalam kelas kampus?"_ oh, _Mama_ nya sedang marah saat ini.

" _Ma_ ~ tadi aku sudah bilang ' _kan_? Aku mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman ku" melasnya seraya melirik pada Kris yang masih duduk tenang diatas sofa hitam. Elegan menyilangkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri, dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

Mata coklat keemasan pria itu menatapnya teduh, tergurat senyum tipis di bibir tebalnya yang basahーkarena pertarungan lidah yang tadi mereka lakukanーdan itu membuatnya segera memalingkan wajah, agar tak kembali memerah hanya karena melihat wajah Kris yang terpahat sempurna. Membalikkan badan, ia menatap sebuah _maket_ gedung tinggi yang berada diatas sebuah meja besar yang membelakangi balkon.

 _"Temanmu yang mana Taozi? Dachong? Baekhyun? Kyungsoo? Atau Xiaoxin? Yang mana? Mereka semua sudah bilang pada Mama jika mereka tidak sedang bersamamu sejak tadi"_

Pemuda manis berbibir kucing itu menggaruk helai _dirty blond_ nya yang tidak gatal. "Bukan mereka _Ma_ , temanku yang lain" tentu saja ia sedang berbohong saat ini.

Membawa kedua kakinya mendekati laci meja panjang bercat marun yang elegan, dimana banyak minatur-miniatur bangunan khas berbagai Negara tertata cantik diatasnya. Diikuti tatapan Kris yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun diatas sofa, pria tampan itu bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun seolah Zitao akan mengacaukan koleksinya jika ia melakukannya.

"Aku di...err, di..." menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap acak pada sederet miniatur di depannya.

 _"Dimana sayang? Hm? Kau berkencan?"_

"Tidak _Ma_ , aku sungguh-sungguh mengerjakan tugas" Zitao tak berbohong. Ia benar-benar mengerjakan tugas dengan bantuan Kris. Dan setelah selesai mereka memainkan _game_ seru yang melibatkan bibir, mulut, dan lidah.

 _"Mama tahu sayang, tapi katakan sekarang kamu berada dimana. Jangan membuat Mama khawatir"_

"Aku di rumah Paman Wu"

 _"Oh, di rumah Tuan Wu. Kenapa ti_ _ー_ _tunggu! APA!?"_ suara lembut _Mama_ nya tiba-tiba melengking. Zitao sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sambil mengernyit, karena secepat apapun ia menghindar dari lengkingan, suara itu sudah sampai ke gendang telinganya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak _Ma_. Dan jangan panik begitu, aku hanya datang untuk meminta tolong mengajarkan tugas yang kurang ku mengerti"

 _"Kamu ini benar-benar, sudah berapa kali Mama bilang? Jangan mengganggu Kris Wu, kamu pikir dia tidak sibuk? Dan kamu tidak menggodanya 'kan?"_

Zitao memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak seganjen itu _Ma_ , tenang saja. Lagipula siapa yang menggodanya? Aku tidak melakukannya"

" _Sungguh?"_

"Demi semua _Gucci_ yang ada di lemari ku _Ma_ "

 _"Ya sudah, cepat pulang. Mama tidak mau dengar nanti kalau Tuan dan Nyonya Wu berkata yang tidak-tidak tenang anak Mama"_

"Paman dan Bibi Wu baik padaku, mereka senang kalau aku datang kemari"

 _"Geez...anak ini. Jangan membantah Mama, pulang sekarang juga! Jangan lupa jemput adikmu di rumah Sulli"_

Zitao mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa aku harus menjemput Victoria? Memang dia belum pulang dari tugas kelompok?"

 _"Belum sayang, kalau sudah mana mungkin Mama memintamu menjemputnya? Kau ini"_

"Tapi kenapa aku _Ma_? Suruh saja orang lain menjemput Vict"

 _"Karena kamu ada diluar, sekalian saja. Lagipula kediaman Wu dan arah rumah Sulli searah 'kan? Cepatlah, Mama tidak mentolerir keterlambatan. Lebih dari pukul 9.30, mobilmu Mama sita, mengerti dear?"_

"Hah?! Tapi _Ma_ ー"

 _ **Tuuut tut tut tut**_

Telepon itu telah di putus secara sepihak oleh Nyonya Huang. Zitao mengerang kesal, mengusak helai _dirty blond_ nya, lalu menjejalkan ponsel putihnya ke dalam saku celana depan. Kris yang sejak tadi duduk memperhatikan pun bangkit, berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada. Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kris dengan wajah tertekuk dan bibir di _pout_ kan lucu.

"Ibumu marah kau belum pulang?" tebak Kris. Berdiri di dekat meja kayu besar, menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggiran meja itu. Zitao menggeleng pelan. "Lalu?"

Si cantik itu menghela nafas pendek. " _Mama_ menyuruhku menjemput Victoria di rumah temannya"

Satu alis tebal Kris terangkat. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Rumah teman adik ku itu daerahnya sangat sepi, terakhir kali aku menjemputnya disana aku hampir di kejar hantu!" jawabnya ekspresif. Kedua matanya melotot lucu dan wajah ngeri.

"Hantu? Kau takut hantu?" terdengar geli. Kris menahan tawanya menjadi senyum miring yang aneh, dan hal itu membuat Zitao semakin kesal.

"Aku memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan hantu! Jangan pikur hantu itu tidak ada sebelum kau melihatnya sendiri!"

"Entahlah" Kris mengangkat bahu kecil. "Aku memang belum nelihat hantu selama ini. Jadi kurasa itu hanya ketakutanmu saja karena daerahnya sepi"

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tidak mau kalau harus menjemput Victoria disana"

"Ibumu akan marah"

Kris sungguh menikmati tiap ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Zitao. Pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu memang menarik, wajahnya yang cantik tidak membuatnya bosan meski memandanginya sepanjang waktu. Dan kini melihat Zitao yang menggerutu dengan bibir kucing mengerucut adalah sesuatu yang menghibur sekaligus membuatnya semakin tertarik dengan pemilik bibir itu.

"Baiklah, aku antar pulang" ucapnya, melepaskan lipatan tangan didada. Diikuti tatapan kaget Zitao, Kris beranjak menuju lemari besarnya yang berada disisi lain kamar.

"Mengantarku? Apa tidak apa?" tanyanya ragu. Sedikit tak enak hati karena merasa sudah banyak merepotkan.

Kris berdiri menghadap lemari pakaiannya, memilih sebuah _jacket_ _Adidas_ biru tua dengan line putih, dan terdapat logo _merk_ di dada sebalah kiri. Sembari memakainya, ia berbalik menghadap Zitao yang berada di sisi sebrang tempat tidur, masih di dekat meja laci panjang.

"Daripada kau menangis saat menjemput Victoria, sebaiknya ku antar" jawabnya santai, tak repot memasang _zipper jacket_ yang di kenakannya.

Zitao tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Iapun segera mengemasi buku-bukunya yang berserakkan diatas meja kaca di depan sofa, menatanya di dalam _backpack Gucci_ miliknya, lalu meraih _jacket_ kulit yang tersampir di sandaran sofa. Ia telah siap dengan backpack di punggungnya, bebalik menghadap Kris yang tengah memakai _sneakers_ berwarna abu-abu. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, Zitao mengamati pakaian yang di kenakan si tampan Wu itu. Mulai dari atas kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Dan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi gembilnya ketika menyadari betapa cocoknya pria itu berpakaian _casual_. Hanya sebuah _t-shirt_ , celana hitam yang menggantung diatas tumit, _jacket_ biru, dan _sneakers_ abu-abu.

Zitao sadar betul jika Kris cocok memakai pakaian apa saja. Berterima kasih pada tubuh tinggi tegapnya, dan wajah tampan yang di warisi dari sang Ayah.

"Ayo, kau tidak boleh pulang terlambat" kata Kris, meraih bahu si _dirty blond_ karena sejak tadi Zitao diam memandanginya.

Keluar dari sangkar emas Kris, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan permadani panjang berwarna merah darah yang menjadi alas, terhampar elegan di sepanjang lorong tersebut. Dan Zitao tidak berperilaku norak kali ini, karena selama sebulan ia mengenal dan dekat dengan Kris, ia cukup sering datang ke kediaman Wu.

Yah, sejak insiden di pesta ulang tahun Kris, mereka berdua jadi dekat dan sangat amat dekat. Dan kedua orangtua Kris pun tak keberatan jika Zitao sering datang ke rumah mereka, entah itu untuk meminta Kris mengajarinya mengerjakan tugas( _well_ , Zitao yakin jika manusia setengah _Vampire_ seperti Kris memiliki kecerdasan yang tinggi seperti _vampire_ pada umumnya, dan itu memang benar), atau sekedar main(merusuh pekerjaan Kris lebih tepatnya), atau untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti marah-marah pada Kris karena ada masalah di kampus atau rumahnya. Dan jujur saja, sebenarnya keluarga Wu merasa terhibur dengan sifat lucu Zitao yang seperti anak sekolah.

Toh kehadiran Zitao berpengaruh pada gaya hidup Kris yang di kenal kaku, tak banyak bicara dan penyendiri. Karena sejak mereka saling kenal dan dekat, Kris tampak lebih manusiawi. Entah itu sekedar menikmati kopi di ruang tengah, mengobrol ringan dengan kedua orangtuanya, atau mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sang Ayah. Intinya Kris menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka dan hangat.

Baik Tuan dan Nyonya Wu tak pernah keberatan dengan kedekatan kedua pria berbeda usia itu. Meski _Mama_ Huang selalu takut jika putranya Zitao membuat ulah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Karena Huang muda itu sangat berbakat untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, apalagi pria tampan seperti Kris. _Mama_ Huang hanya takut jika apa yang di lakukan putranya itu dapat mempengaruhi hubungan bisnis.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya _Mama_ Huang tidak sekejam itu juga. Karena beliau hanya lelah selalu mengomeli Zitao tapi putranya itu malah terlewat santai, dan tak menampik jika Zitao sendiri juga sangat menyayanginya.

Bisa di bilang hubungan Ibu dan anak di antara mereka tergolong nyentrik dan unik.

"Loh Zi? Mau kemana?" suara lembut Nyonya Wu terdengar terkejut ketika Kris dan Zitao melintas di depan Ruang Tengah. Mereka pun harus menunda langkah, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ruangan luas yang bertebaran furniture mewah nan elegan. Semua yang ada di dalamnya terpadu sempurna dengan cantik. Tal heran jika Kris sendiri adalah seorang arsitek, pasti interior di rumah besar Wu juga sedikit banyaknya di rancang oleh putra mereka.

"Aku harus pulang Bibi, _Mama_ baru saja menelpon ku" jawabnya, berjalan mendekat ke sofa berwarna putih gading. Nyonya Wu meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja.

"Tidak menginap? Bibi kira kamu akan menginap, apa tugasnya sudah selesai?" suara dan tatapan itu sungguh penuh perhatian.

"Sudah Bi. Lain kali saja aku menginap, aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Begitu ya. Sayang sekali. Ya sudah, apa kau pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak _Mom_ , aku akan mengantar Zitao pulang" sahut Kris. Tatapannya Ibunya pun beralih padanya yang berdiri di samping kanan Zitao.

Wanita cantik bersurai gelombang itu tersenyum. "Bagus. Memang tidak seharusnya Zizi pulang sendirian. Ya sudah sana, hati-hati di jalan ya"

"Iya Bi, terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu" Zitao membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi kecupan manis di pipi Nyonya Wu yang tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati menyetir Yifan" pesannya. Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, Paman dimana Bi?" tanya Zitao, baru sadar jika dirinya tak melihat sosok tampan penuh kharisma itu disana.

"Paman mendadak ada urusan tadi. Nanti akan Bibi sampaikan kalau paman pulang"

"Baiklah, selamat malam~"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Ibumu!"

Zitao mengangguk dengan senyum terpatri di bibir kucingnya. Dirinya dan Kris segera menuju keluar, dimana mobilnya terparkir tenang di halaman depan kediaman Wu yang bergaya elegan kontemporer. Si vampire tampan itu menerima kunci mobil dari Zitao, lalu dengan _gentle_ nya membukakan pintu untuk Zitao, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi. Tak lupa memasang _safety belt_ , ia segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan sempat melirik pada Zitao yang duduk di samping kanannya tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, mulai menjalankan mobil perlahan. Penjaga diluar pun dengan segera membukakan gerbang saat melihat adanya mobil yang akan keluar.

Zitao menoleh. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memenangkan game itu, bisakah lain waktu kau mengalah padaku Kris?"

Wu muda itu membiarkan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. "Jadi aka nada lain waktu? Kenapa tidak sekalian bermain menggunakan tangan hm?" ia menoleh, tersenyum menatap Zitao yang kini memerah.

" _Pervert_ " dan hiasan boneka Panda yang berada diatas _dashboard_ pun melayang kearah vampire tampan itu duduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Taozi_ ~ disini!"

Pemuda Huang yang siang ini mengenakkan kemeja hitam yang di tumpuk vest merah gelap yang unik, celana hitam yang melekat indah di kaki jenjangnya, _Generic Surplus M Klein_ hitam lembut dengan temali sederhana, serta _Mismo Flap Top Rucksack_ berwarna hitam dengan sabuk _backpack_ yang berwarna hitam bertenger apik di punggungnya. Bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh atau berlebihan jika hampir si _dirty blond_ itu menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun ia berada. Tubuh tinggi menjulangnya yang seperti model, dipadu dengan pakaian bermerek yang selalu cocok di tubuhnya, membuatnya seperti model _runaway_ yang sedang beraksi.

Senyum merekah terpatri di bibir kucingnya yang merah merekah, balas melambaikan tangan pada seorang pemuda mungil bersurai _honey brown_ yang duduk di salah satu meja dengan beberapa temannya. Wajahnya yang manis—selain karena tubuh bak modelnya—membuat banyak mahasiswa mengharap bisa mendapatkannya, dan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya selalu dapat menarik perhatian, hingga menjadi salah satu mahasiswa terpopuler di universitas. Selain karena dirinya adalah putra dari Huang Fan Wei dan Huang Mei Lin.

"Model kebangaan kita sudah datang~" pemuda bermata bulat yang duduk di samping kiri si _honey brown_ berceletuk sambil membuka _lock screen iPhone_ nya. Mengundang tawa kecil di meja tersebut, dan Zitao segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda berkacamata yang memakai _jeans jacket_ biru gelap.

"Apa itu _endors_ terbarumu Zi?" tanya seorang pemuda imut berponi samping yang duduk di samping kanan si _honey brown_.

Zitao mendengus. "Tidak semua yang ada di tubuhku barang _endors_ Xiao- _ie_ " jawabnya seraya meletakkan _backpack_ berbentuk kotak miliknya diatas meja. "Aku baru melihatnya kemarin di _website_ resmi _Louis Philippe_ , dan sekarang kau sudah memakainya. Luar biasa" entah pujian atau kemirisan yang meluncur dari pemuda berkacamata yang duduk tepat di samping kanan Zitao.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku Dacong, kenapa baru menganggumi ku sekarang?"

Dacong—pemuda berkacamata itu—mengalihkan fokusnya dari _tab_ pada wajah manis sekaligus menyebalkan Zitao, menatapnya datar lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan kembali sibuk dengan aplikasi music di _tab_ nya.

"Jadi? Apa seseorang yang memberimu hadiah? Siapa? Apakah si arsitek tampan itu?" si _honey brown_ bertanya dengan wajah ingin tahu khas _ratu lebah_. Zitao menatap sahabat barunya yang berasal dari Korea Selatan itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mendapatkannya dari pria lain?" giliran si mata bulat yang bertanya. Mengabaikan bunyi _pop_ dari ponselnya yang merentet selama beberapa detik.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat murahan?" Zitao menyipitkan matanya memandang kedua sahabat barunya yang berasal dari Negri Ginseng itu. Terdampar di China karena orangtua mereka yang baru membuka cabang perusahaan di Beijing.

Ya, mereka semua yang berada di meja itu adalah sekumpulan anak orang kaya yang populer di universitas.

"Ya, kau terlihat murahan Taozi"

"Diam kau Baek, aku tidak butuh jawabanmu"

Xiaoxin _namanya_ —pemuda _cute_ yang di panggil Zitao diawal—tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi manyun Baekhyun yang kini berusaha untuk memukulkan buku ilmu bisnis pada si _dirty blond_ yang dapat dengan mudah di hindari. Tentu saja mudah, lihat saja perbedaan tinggi mereka, dan pastinya ukuran tubuh yang lain pun juga berbeda. Tangan contohnya.

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengan si arsitek itu?" tanyanya, menopang dagu. Zitao mengangguk kecil, mulai membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya.

"Katamu dia anak dari pemilik Wu _Industries_? Wajahnya terlihat seperti bajingan dan ku akui dia tampan" mulut Baekhyun memang terkadang harus di beri pelajaran agar tak semudah itu mengatai seseorang yang belum di kenal.

"Baek, jaga mulutmu. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya, lagipula dari cerita Tao selama ini, laki-laki itu sepertinya pria yang bertanggung jawab dan hangat. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan membukakan pintu mobil segala untuk Tao _'kan_?" Kyungsoo menatap tajam si mungil di samping kanannya.

"Tepat. Selain tampan dia juga sangat baik, lihat? Dia membantuku mengerjakan tugas Profesor Ling" Zitao tersenyum lebar menunjukkan buku tugasnya. Baekhyun merebut buku tersebut, dan Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya, ikut melihat isi buku Zitao yang ajaibnya telah terisi tugas tambahan dari Profesor _killer_ mereka tercinta.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau dia pintar? Aku bisa ikut bergabung bersamamu Tao~" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di bawah meja kesal. Zitao tertawa senang, kemudian merebut kembali bukunya.

"Kalian sudah membuatnya Xiao? Dacong?" ia beralih menatap kedua sahabatnya. Dacong mengangguk kecil sambil menggumam. Pemuda itu memang selalu serius jika menyangkut musik, tak heran jika ia di juluki sebagai komposer termuda di China.

"Kami mengerjakannya berdua 2 hari yang lalu" jawab Xiaoxin. Si _cute_ yang pendiam dan lebih ' normal ' dari keempat pemuda di meja itu,

" _Neee_?" Baekhyun melotot, memamerkan mata runcingnya yang berpoles _eyeliner_. "Kenapa kau juga tidak mengajakku Xiao?" protesnya mengguncang-ngguncang lengan Xiaoxin.

"Aku sudah mengajakmu Baekie, kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan sahabat-sahabatmu di Korea waktu itu"

"Kyungie- _ya_ ~" sasarannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berbalas pesan. Memohon lebih tepatnya, agar sahabatnya itu mau mengerjakan tugas bersama.

"Aku juga sudah mengerjakannya, sebaiknya kau bayar orang untuk mengerjakan tugasmu" kata Kyungsoo tenang.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kalian semua tega padaku? Memang apa salahku sampai kalian tidak mau mengerjakan tugas denganku? Haishh…" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Member _death glare_ pada siapa saja yang berusaha menertawakannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian ambil makanan daripada berisik, mengganggu konsentrasiku" Dacong berujar datar dengan tatapan lurus pada layar _tab_.

"Baik Yang Mulia Dacong~" sahut Zitao seraya bangkit berdiri. Diikuti Kyungsoo dan Xiaoxin, sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan _iPhone_ nya. Berusaha mencari _teman senasib_.

"Kau tidak ikut Baek?" Kyungsoo menunda langkahnya mengikuti Zitao dan Xiaoxin yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan. Pemuda mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Termasuk populer dan anak dari keluarga terkenal bukan berarti Zitao memiliki perilaku yang sombong. Justru karena didikan yang sangat bagus, pemuda cantik itu akan membalas sapaan siapapun meski dirinya tak mengenal orang tersebut, selalu tersenyum ramah, dan menjadi pribadi yang ceria. Tak hera jika ia di cintai sebagian besar penghuni kampus.

Dan sebagai yang paling tinggi dari keempat temannya, Zitao seharusnya lebih dapat memahami perasaan mereka jika harus mengantri membawa napan makan siang bersama sederet mahasiswa lain yang menunggu giliran. Karena system kantin yang mengharuskan para pelajarnya mengambil makanan sendiri, maka jangan heran jika melihat beberapa makanan yang sudah _sold out_ sebelum giliranmu mengisi piring. Dan incaran Zitao siang ini tertuju pada sajian nasi goring _seafood_ yang menggiurkan dan tampaknya hanya tersisa untuk 2 atau 3 piring lagi.

Tak sabar, si _dirty blond_ itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, menatap khawatir pada sajian incarannya. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk mengisi piring, tapi di depannya masih tersisa 3 pelajar yang belum selesai mengisi piring mereka. Dan tiba gilirannya, manik hitamnya berbinar indah, seperti bajak laut yang baru saja menggali harta karun. Tapi belum sempat ia meraih sendok nasi, seseorang dengan kurang ajarnya menari lengannya cepat dan memerangkap tubuhnya di dalam pelukan erat.

Saking terkejutnya, Zitao mematung di dalam pelukan pria asing itu. Kedua tangannya terbuka lebar dan salah satunya membawa napan miliknya yang masih kosong, beruntung ia tak menjatuhkan napan tersebut.

Pemuda cantik itu hendak memaki pria kurang ajar yang berani memeluknya andai saja dirinya tidak tanggap mengenali pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

Pria itu memiliki postur tinggi tegap, berpakaian formal khas kantoran, dan tercium aroma _Davidoff Coolwater_ yang modern serta dinamis.

Hanya satu pria yang di kenalnya memakai parfum itu. Dan dirinya tidaklah lupa pada mantan kekasihnya yang bernama—

"Chanyeol!" Zitao berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tangan si pria di pinggangnya.

Tak peduli jika menjadi pusat perhatian. Pria bemarga Park yang asli berdarah Korea Selatan itu tak bergeming memeluk erat Zitao dan mengubur wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang pujaan hati, mengirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla-strawberry_ yang menguar dari kulit langsat tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku! Hey!" tetap saja usahanya tak membuat Chanyeol bergeser sedikitpun. Yang ada pria itu semakin erat memeluknya. Hingga ia melihat senyum menawan di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu _baby_ , apa kamu tidak merindukan ku?" tanyanya, menatap layaknya seekor _puppy_ yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh si pemilik.

"Sama sekali tidak, kau lupa kita sudah putus 2 bulan yang lalu?" Zitao menyahut sengit.

"Aku tahu kamu hanya bercanda _baby_. Kamu masih marah karena aku pergi ke Korea Selatan dan tidak memberitahumu?"

Chanyeol itu tampan. Dan memang benar, Zitao mengakui hal itu. Dulu dirinya memang tertarik dengan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya, namun rasa ketertarikkan itu memudar ketika mereka menjalin hubungan dan si _Happy Virus_ itu bersikap terlalu posesif padanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir" tegasnya, dengan tangan kiri yang tak memegang napan menahan bahu Chanyeol agar tak mendekat. Meski nyatanya pria itu masih memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Senyum menawan di bibir Chanyeol lenyap, di ganti dengan tatapan dingin dengan aura yang berbeda. Zitao memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk saling tatap. Karena ia yakin jika manik kembar _hazel_ mantan kekasihnya itu berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap. Dan sampai saat ini dirinya tidak tahu apakah warna mata manusia dapat berubah seperti itu. Hal itu sangat aneh dan mustahil.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu apapun yang terjadi. Sampai saat inipun kamu tetap milikku _Taozi_ " suara bass Chanyeol terdengar lebih rendah dan menakutkan. Zitao masih menolak untuk menatap, karena sungguh ia benar-benar merasa takut saat ini.

"Aku sudah bukan milikmu lagi, jadi lepaskan aku" pintanya.

"Hubungan kita baik-baik saja sayang. Kita bahkan tidak sedang bertengkar, jadi kenapa kamu memutuskan hubungan ini hm? Itu lelucon yang buruk sekali" tangan besarnya meraih dagu Zitao lembut, melingkarkan tangan kanannya erat di pinggang ramping Zitao.

Ia tersenyum, kembali bertatapan dengan _black pearl_ pujaan hatinya yang indah, seraya mengelus lembut pipi gembil Zitao, dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi itu. Zitao tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, usahanya untuk berontak pun percuma. Maka ia hanya bisa diam ketika Chanyeol kembali mengubur wajah tampannya di perpotongan lehernya, membuatnya melihat pemandangan kantin yang dimana sebagian besar pelajar tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Maka Huang muda itu memaksa otaknya untuk segera berpikir, bagaimana caranya melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok bersurai coklat pudar yang baru saja memasuki kantin dengan gaya _cool_ dan wajah _badboy_ yang khas.

"Jianci- _gege_!" panggilnya lantang. Berharap penuh pada sosok pemuda yang tampak sedang mencari meja kosong.

Laki-laki dengan helai coklat pudar itu menoleh, tampak mencari ke sumber suara hingga akhirnya bertemu pandang dengannya yang memohon melewati tatapan mata. Laki-laki tampan itu tampak terkejut, dengan satu alis terangkat ia berjalan mendekat, urung mencari meja yang kosong karena panggilan Zitao. Semakin dekat, ia melangkah lebar-lebar, diikuti tatapan ingin tahu banyak pasang mata, dan laki-laki yang di panggilnya _gege_ itu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menarik lengan Zitao menjauh dari pria berpakaian formal itu.

Chanyeol hendak meraih lengan Zitao, namun Jianci bergerak lebih cepat untuk lebih menjauhkan Zitao dari jangkauan pria itu. Dan Zitao sendiri segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jianci, meski nyatanya laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu lebih pendek darinya. 176, sedangkan dirinya 183, sebenarnya cukup tinggi namun sayangnya Zitao lebih tinggi.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu" kata Chanyeol, menatap tak suka pada Jianci yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Kau masih saja mengganggu Zitao, bukankah kalian sudah putus? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" laki-laki itu bertanya cukup tenang. Sekilas menoleh ke pundak kanannya karena Zitao mencengkram bajunya di bagian itu.

"Kami belum putus Tuan, jadi menyingkirlah sebelum aku marah"

"Ah? Benarkah? Tapi Zitao bilang hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Bisakah kau tidak menganggunya Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, menggulirkan tatapan tajamnya pada Zitao yang segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dan tak di duga, ia justru mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, degan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Jianci meski harus menundukkan kepala karena perbedaan tingga yang singnifikan.

"Kau tidak akan suka melihatku marah. Jadi berhentilah berkata aku dan Zitao sudah tidak memiliki hubungan" desisnya marah. Jianci tersenyum remeh.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku Tuan Park. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantor dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Zitao juga harus menghadiri kelas. Dan tidak malukah kau menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa geli, kemudian menarik kembali wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kantin. "Kau benar, mungkin aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk berduaan dengan kekasihku"

Jianci berdecih tak suka. "Sudah ku bilang jangan menyebut Zitao seperti itu lagi, apa kau tuli?"

"Kenyataannya aku tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, raut dingin yang sempat di tunjukkannya tadi lenyap, seolah wajah ramah itu memiliki 2 sisi topeng yang berbeda. Tak mengindahkan hardikan Jianci, ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya. Namun kali ini tujuannya adalah Zitao yang berdiri di belakang laki-laki itu. Mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipi gembil Zitao saat pemuda itu refleks memalingkan wajahnya, dan berbisik…

"Kamu masih menjadi milikku Taozi, ingat baik-baik"

Zitao menelan ludahnya gugup. Dirinya hanya bisa diam ketika tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap lembut helai rambutnya, namun karena Jianci berada di tengah-tengah mereka, laki-laki itu dapat mengakhiri keintiman tersebut dengan menepis tangan Chanyeol di pipi Zitao. Jianci menatap tajam, yang hanya dibalas senyuman menawan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi sayang, sampai bertemu nanti" ucapnya.

Zitao tak memandang pria tampan itu, meski sosoknya saat ini terlihat keren dengan stelan berwarna biru yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Siapa saja akan jatuh cinta jika melihatnya, tak kecuali Zitao. Tapi itu dulu.

Pemuda Huang itu menghela nafas lega, kemudian mengusap pipinya yang menjadi sasaran bibir Chanyeol. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Xiaoxin yang sejak tadi selesai mengambil makan dan hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan ' perang dingin ' itu mendekat dengan wajah khawatir. Kedua pemuda mungil itupun mendekat setelah Chanyeol beranjak pergi.

"Orang itu benar-benar bebal, apa dia masih sering mengganggumu Zi?" tanya Jianci, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya kecil,

"Tidak _ge_ , yang ku tahu dia baru saja pulang dari Korea Selatan" jawabnya.

"Kalian sudah putus atau belum sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku mengatakan hal itu sampai bosan!"

"Sepertinya dia terlalu mencintaimu Zi, bagaimana kalau dia tidak ingin melepasmu?" Kyungsoo ikut bertanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Kyung, kau membuatku takut"

"Tapi memang terlihat seperti itu Zi. Memangnya kau tidak mencintainya lagi?" kali ini Xiaoxin yang bertanya. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang _'kan_ , kurasa saat itu aku hanya terpesona padanya"

"Kau tidak membuatnya menjadi bahan taruhan dengan Victoria _'kan_?" tebak Jianci. Zitao mem _pout_ kan bibir kucingnya.

"Tentu saja tidak _ge_. Ya…meski waktu itu aku mendapat _Chrome Hearts_ terbaru dari Victoria" suaranya mengecil di kalimat terkahir. Jianci mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Zitao meski harus berjinjit untuk melakukannya.

 _ **Tak!**_

" _Ouch_! Sakit _ge_!" protes itu keluar dari bibir kucingnya. Dengan wajah cemberut mengusap-usap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran tangan Jianci.

"Aku sudah bilang _'kan_? Kalau kau tahu mereka-mereka itu mudah tertarik padamu, jangan sekalipun masuk ke kehidupan mereka kalau kau ingin hidup tenang. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu tidak ingin melepasmu, lalu bagaimana Huang Zitao?"

Zitao berhenti mengusap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut, menundukkan kepala dengan bibir yang semakin di kerucutkan.

" _Duibuqi ge_. Aku tidak akan lagi membuat mereka tertarik padaku" sesalnya.

"Mustahil _Taozi_ " Kyungsoo menyahut. Mendapat lirikan tajam dari Jianci.

"Tapi _gege_ membuatku kagum tadi, sungguh" Zitao kembali menatap Jianci dengan mata berbinar. Laki-laki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu mengernyit.

"Kagum kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku saja yang setinggi ini tidak berani melawan Chanyeol. Tapi _gege_ dengan gagah membuatnya kesal, itu mengagumkan sekali _ge_ "

"Kau! Haishh…anak ini. Sudah ku bantu bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu" kata Jianci kesal, lalu mengacak tananan helai Zitao gemas.

Si _dirty blond_ tertawa senang, sembari menyingkirkan tangan Jianci yang lagi-lagi mampir diatas kepalanya. Baginya Jianci adalah Kakak yang baik, meski mereka baru mengenal selama setahun, dirinya sudah sangat nyaman menjadi adik laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini ya, mengusasai _wushu_. Setidaknya bisa _'kan_ menghindari orang seperti Chanyeol itu?" diamini anggukan Kyungsoo dan Xiaoxin.

"Aku sudah mencoba _ge_ , tapi tidak bisa. Mana mungkin aku melukai orang? Kecuali kalau aku hampir mati seperti tahun kemarin, penculik-penculik itu mengancam keselamatanku"

"Ah, dan si Chanyeol itu mengancam jiwamu Zitao sayang. Jadi banting dia kalau perlu remukan tulang punggungnya, mengerti?"

Zitao meringis kecil membayangkan penuturan sadis seniornya itu. "Itu kejam _ge_ "

"Menerkam atau di terkam, hanya itu pilihannya Zi. Kau harus memilih" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah, kau mau makan siang _'kan_? Aku harus mencari temanku" Jianci menepuk kecil lengan kanan Zitao. Pemuda cantik itu menghela nafas pendek.

"Aku sudah tidak nafsu makan _ge_ " ujarnya, kemudian menilik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku harus pergi, ada janji dengan Victoria" imbuhnya.

"Tumben? Kalian diminta menjadi model _endors_ lagi?" tebak Xiaoxin. Zitao mengangguk kecil.

"Aku harus menyusulnya ke lokasi. Jadi, aku titip napan ku ya" tersenyum manis, ia mmberikan napannya yang masih kosong pada Kyungsoo yang enggan menerimanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, bisa jadi si Chanyeol itu mengikutimu" kata Jianci. Zitao melotot lucu.

"Jangan menakutiku _ge_!"

Jianci tertawa hambar. Menyenangkan memang menggoda Zitao yang penakut serta cengeng itu, meskipun tubuhnya lebih tinggi. Nyatanya Zitao seperti boneka lucu yang menggemaskan.

"Oh!" sebelum bernajak ia teringat sesuatu. "Sebaiknya _gege_ dan Xiaoxin berbaikan, tidak baik bertengkar terlalu lama. _Ciao_!"

Zitao melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar pada Jianci yang kini melotot padanya, sementara Xiaoxin tampaknya pura-pura tidak mendengar. Segera ia mengambil _backpack_ nya yang terabaikan diatas meja kantin, berpamitan secara kilat pada Baekhyun dan Dacong, tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan bingung sahabat _bacon_ nya. Sambil memakai _backpack_ nya, ia berjalan cepat, sesekali mengcek _iPhone_ silvernya untuk berbalas pesan dengan Victoria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bosan. Zitao menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas meja, dengan dagu berada di tumpukan tangannya dan pandangan lurus ke depan memperhatikan Victoria yang sedang di potret dengan koleksi musim gugur _Valentino_ yang sangat cantik di tubuh langsing sang adik. _Mini dress_ yang mengacu pada _coat_ yang manis, berwarna salem dengan hiasan _ribbon_ dan kancing-kancing lucu. Sementara dirinya sendiri sudah berada di posisi ini selama 20 menit.

Huang muda itu telah menyelesaikan sesinya untuk merek perhiasan pria koleksi _Tiffany & Co_. Dan sekarang ia menatap iri sang adik karena mendapat _endors_ pakaian. Sebenarnya dirinya lebih berharap mendapat _endors_ pakaian, bukan karena ia pilih-pilih atau apa, namun karena koleksi aksesoris dan perhiasannya sudah cukup banyak, bahkan mengalahkan koleksi sang _Mama_. Dan Victoria adiknya mengetahui hal itu, membuatnya sempat kesal karena ulah sang adik yang menyebalkan.

Zitao menegakkan punggungnya kembali, bersandar pada kursi yang di dudukinya, dan meraih sebuah lollipop rasa jeruk yang tersedia diatas meja. Dengan wajah bosan ia membuka pembungkus lollipop itu dan mulai mengulumnya dengan wajah kelewat polos. Pemadangan itu sukses membuat beberapa crew wanita menahan pekikan gemas mereka karena pipi gembil Zitao yang menggembung saat mengemut lollipop.

Di balu _t-shirt_ hitam, _jacket_ kulit berwarna senada, _skinny jeans_ hitam, dan sepatu unik dengan aksen duri-duri. Satu-satunya yang bercahaya di tubuhnya adalah helai _dirty blond_ nya yang menarik perhatian—selain postur tubuh dan wajahnya tentu saja—lalu perhiasan perak yang tersemat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seperti cincin, _bracelet_ , dan _piercing_. Aksesoris berbahan perak itu menyatu indah di tubuh Zitao, dan jangan heran jika ia sendiri cukup populer di kalangan _crew_ pemotreran maupun staf _brand_ itu sendiri.

" _Taozi_ ~" panggilan manis seorang wanita membuat Zitao menoleh ke asal suara.

Seulas senyum manis tercetak di bibir kucingnya ketika melihat seorang wanita cantik yang di ketahuinya sebagai _brand manager Valentino_ cabang China berdiri di dekat mejanya. Wanita bersurai coklat panjang itu meletakkan 2 _paper bag_ hitam dengan nama _brand_ di kedua sisinya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang kosong. Zitao mengeluarkan lollipop di mulutnya, dan duduk lebih tegap.

"Ada apa _jiejie_?" tanyanya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik _paper bag_ yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Ku perhatikan sejak tadi kau terlihat bosan, sebentar lagi pemotretannya selesai kok"

"Apa terlihat jelas di wajahku?"

"Tentu saja. Oh, bagaimana bagianmu? Apa itu koleksi musim ini?" wanita itu menunjuk pada _bracelet_ di tangan kanan Zitao. Huang muda cantik itu mengangguk kecil sambil memperhatikan _bracelet_ yang di maksud.

"Iya _jie_. Cocok tidak?" Zitao tersenyum manis.

"Apapun cocok untukmu _Taozi_. Andai saja kita hanya berbeda 3 tahun, pasti aku sudah mendekatimu"

Zitao terkekeh manis, kemudian berdehem kecil. "Jadi, ada yang bisa ku bantu _jie_?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu" wanita itu mendorong lebih dekat _paper bag_ diatas meja kearah Zitao.

"Ini milik Victoria?" tanyanya, meraih salah satunya dan mengintip ke dalam isinya.

"Bukan, ini untukmu. Atasan ku berpikir kalau kau pasti tampak lebih menakjubkan jika memakai ini"

" _Chen de_?" Zitao menatap wanita itu kaget. Dan anggukan kecil wanita itu membuatnya tersenyum senang. "Ah _jiejie_ ~ kau benar-benar pahlawanku! _Xie xie_!"

Wanita itu tersenyum, melihat tingkah lucu Zitao membuatnya selalu menganggap jika pemuda itu seorang adik. Dan setelah melaksanakan tugas memberikan 2 koleksi terbaru _Valentino_ , ia pun berpamitan karena ada hal lain yang harus di urus. Zitao masih berkutat dengan 2 _paper bag_ tersebut saat sang brand manager melenggang pergi.

"Air liurmu hampir menetes _ge_ " suara manis Victoria merusak kesenangan Zitao.

Si _dirty blond_ memberi _death glare_ pada adik tercintanya itu, lalu kembali mengulum lollipop yang sempat terabaikan. Victoria mengambil tempat di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh si _brand manager_ , dan meraih salah satu _paper bag_ untuk melihat isinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Zitao, sambil mencecap rasa manis di bibir kucingnya. Victoria mengangguk kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, hasilnya masih belum keluar"

"Lama sekali sih? _Gege_ harus segera ke kantor _Baba_ " Zitao berdecak malas.

"Aku juga ingin pulang _ge_ , sebentar lagi makan malam. Aku ingin makan di rumah" Victoria mendesah kecil setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Enak sekali kau. _Gege_ masih harus ikut pertemuan"

"Itu takdir ge, toh nanti _gege_ yang mengganti posisi _Baba_. _'Kan_ kita juga beruntung menjadi anak _Mama_ dan _Baba_ , endorsement yang kita dapat juga dari nama mereka. Huang Zitao dan Huang Victoria, anak dari pasangan terkenal penyanyi dan komposer. Aku benar _'kan ge_?"

Zitao mengangguk kecil. "Tapi suatu hari nanti, mereka harus tahu kalau kita juga bisa sukses tanpa bantuan _Mama_ dan _Baba_ "

"Uhm! Itu harus. Kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita _ge_!" Victoria mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

"Sebelum itu selesaikan dulu sekolahmu, dan jangan main-main"

"Iya-iya aku tahu. Memangnya _gege_ tidak main-main apa? _Gege_ sendiri suka tebar pesona"

" _Gege_ tidak tebar pesona, mereka saja yang tidak bisa untuk tidak terpesona"

"Percaya diri sekali" Victoria mencibir.

" _Gege_ ke toilet dulu, tolong jaga tas-tas ini ya" memberi _wink_ pada sang adik, Zitao berlalu dari hadapan Victoria sebelum adiknya itu kembali mengejeknya.

Pemuda cantik itu melenggang pergi dari studio, dengan tangan kanan memutar-mutar batang lollipop, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang cukup ramai. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah selayaknya model, meski nyatanya Zitao tak berniat untuk berjalan seperti itu. Hingga ia menemukan toilet pria tidak jauh dari studio tempat adiknya di potret, ia segera memasuki toilet dan berdiri di salah satu _urinoir_ , tepat di samping seorang pria yang mengenakkan jas tanpa kancing berwarna hitam.

Bibir kucingnya manyun-manyun lucu ketika menahan lollipop yang di himpit belah bibirnya, selagi menuntaskan hasrat untuk buang air kecil, dirinya mendesah lega ketika beban itu berhasil di salurkan. Tak menyadari jika ekspresi wajahnya yang menggemaskan dan seksi itu membuat pria yang berdiri di sampingnya memperhatikannya lekat.

Pria itu bersurai coklat gelap, memakai kacamata hitam yang bertenger di hidung mancungnya, dan di balik itu sepasang mata tajam tertuju pada Zitao yang kini menutup _zipper_ celananya kembali. Dan Huang muda itu baru menyadari jika sedang di tatap intens dengan seseorang di samping kanannya. Tapi ia tidak memikirkannya dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan, dan pria itu mengikutinya.

Suara air kran yang menguncur menjadi satu-satunya hal berisik di dalam toilet. Dan Zitao merasa jengah karena pria itu masih memandangnya lekat.

"Apa aku mengenalmu Tuan?" tanyanya setelah mencabut lollipopnya, tak suka karena terus di pandangi. Pria itu tampak terkejut, karena tiba-tiba di ajak bicara. Namun setelahnya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "Apa anda memandangi saya?"

Pria itu memiliki bibir penuh berwarna merah, tersenyum kecil. Selesai mencuci tangan dan mengeringkannya, ia melepas kacamata hitam itu dan menunjukkan sepasang _iris_ indah berwarna madu.

Pria tampan dengan wajah datar yang mengingatkannya pada Kris. Bedanya pria ini tampak terlihat lebih muda dari si _vampire_ tampan itu. Dan kulitnya seputih susuh, membuatnya takjub untuk beberapa detik.

"Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu" Zitao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan kening berkerut samar.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" suara pria itu terdengar kasar namun seksi. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

"Tidak, tapi kurasa aku pernah melihatmu"

Si pria melirik pada pergelangan tangan kanan Zitao dimana sebuah _bracerlet_ terpasang disana, kemudian kembali menatap Zitao yang tampaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Kalau kau sering memakai aksesoris semahal itu pasti kau tahu siapa aku" ujarnya.

"Oh? Apa kau model?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepala lagi. "Kurasa tidak"

"Kalau namaSehun atau Xishun?"

"Sehun? Oh! Kau model itu!"

Pria itu—Sehun—tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Namamu?" menyodorkan tangan untuk berjabat, dan Zitao menerimanya dengan senyum bersahabat.

"Huang Zitao. Apa kau ada pemotretan disini?" tanyanya menarik kembali tangannya yang di genggam tangan besar Sehun.

"Ya, aku memiliki kontrak di China selama sebulan. Lalu apa kau juga model?"

"Bukan, aku hanya dimintai untuk _endors_ "

"Oh, pasti menyenangkan"

"Begitulah. Aku tidak harus mengeluarkan uang untuk memeli barang-barang terbaru" Zitao terkekeh lucu, dan Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Sepasang mata indah itu tak hentinya menelisik sosok Zitao yang menarik. Seperti tengah menelanjangi si Huang muda, tatapannya itu penuh minat dan sedikitnya membuat si empunya salah tingkah karena terus di pndangi.

"Uhm, kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu Sehun- _ssi_ , aku harus kembali karena adikku menunggu" ujarnya, tersenyum kaku.

Satu alis Sehun terangkat. "Kau menguasai bahasa Korea?"

"Sedikit, aku memiliki sahabat dari Korea selatan. Dan kurasa banyak sekali orang Korea Selatan di sekitarku"

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar lebih banyak"

"Kurasa kalau aku memiliki banyak waktu luang. Baiklah, senang bicara denganmu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil, memperhatikan Zitao yang melenggang kearah pintu toilet. Bahkan dari belakang pun postur tubuh Zitao terlihat menarik.

"Zitao- _ssi_ " panggilnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Zitao yang baru saja membuka pintu, urung melangkah keluar dan harus menoleh ke belakang punggungnya.

"Ya?" ia menyahut dengan lollipop di mulutnya.

"Apa ada yang mengatakan padamu jika kau seksi?"

Zitao tak bereaksi. Ia menegak ludahnya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum kaku. "Aku duluan" finalnya. Sekarang ia merasa sedikit takut dengan pujian dan tatapan Sehun yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Dan setelah pintu toilet kembali tertutup, Sehun menyunggingkan seringai di bibir penuhnya.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki sesuatu yang seperti itu" entah berbisik pada siapa. Ia membuka kepalan tangan kanannya, yang mendadak memendarkan sepihan cahaya keperakkan yang perlahan mengapung di udara. Serpihan cahaya itu terbang menjauh selayaknya tertiup angin, keluar menembus pintu toilet dan kemudian menghilang.

Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya, kemudian kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dan Zitao tak tahu jika hari ini dirinya telah menandatangani kontrak tak terkira di dalam perjalanan hidupnya yang semula tenang. Kontrak yang akan membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling yang sekaligus membuatnya ketakutan. Jangankan membayangkan, berandai-andai saja dirinya tak pernah, lalu bagaimana bisa hal tersebut menimpanya?

Sesuatu yang penuh impian. Sesuatu yang tak terkira. Namun bukan berarti ia sangat rakus hingga menginginkan semunya.

Impiannya sederhana. Mendapat seseorang yang mencintainya tulus, apa adanya. Bukan yang berlebihan hingga harus membuatnya membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya takut.

Bayangkan saja itu hal yang penuh cinta. Bayangkan jika ia mendapat cinta itu. Dan bayangkan jika ia terseret jauh ke dalam hidup 3 sosok manusia dengan sisi misterius yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Bayangkan jika ia menjadi pusat dari semua itu. Bayangkan jika ia adalah alasan dari semua hal yang akan terjadi.

Bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan baik-baik saja dan berhasil mencari apa yang di inginkannya?

 **To be continue? Or Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

Hollaa~~ ketemu lagi dengan ff yang berbeda xD

Gw author labil yang sangat moody, dan ide ff ini ga bisa gitu aja gw abaikan, sementara idenya terus melayang-layang di kepala. Akhirnya gw putuskan untuk membuatnya, meski harus mengundur mengerjakan **_Adore_** , hehehe

Jadi, ini genrenya focus ke _fantasy-romance_ , genre lain jadi sub genre aja sih, selingan lah. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa karena menyandingkan(?) Mba Zizi sama orang lain selain Kris. Jujur, kalau gw sih ga masalah /di rebus masa / karena pengen ide dan cerita yang beda, gw berusaha mengolah ide ini sebaik mungkin. Dan semoga kalian ngga kecewa ^^ dan gw sengaja ngasih ff ini dengan rated M karena mengandung kata-kata frontal atau mungkin _skinship_ , or hal-hal yang sedikit dewasa. Intinya buat jaga-jaga aja ._.)v

Gw mau bilang _"Puas jeng?"_ buat J **eng Fani** yang udah ngerusuh gw buat bikin ff _action_. Jujur gw ga tau ini ff _action_ nya bakal seru apa ga, yang jelas ente udah buat gw jadi punya ide ff aneh ini. dan untuk **Ria** **Putri** , gw ga kasih preview ff ini karena ini udah di posting xD maaf ya~ *bow*

Dan untuk siapapun yang udah mendukung gw, terima kasih banyak. Setia nge _review_ , baca, ngefav, ngefoll, dan kasih masukan or kritikan apapun itu. Gw berusaha buat yang lebih baik lagi, dan mohon bersabar dengan **Adore** karena gw belum bikin _draf_ lanjutannya, rencana sih setelah kelar bikin part 1 ff ini gw mau bikin _draf_ **_Adore_**. Jadi tolong do'akan mood gw yang labil abis, karena gw ngebuat ff sesuai mood -_-

Dan terakhir. Gw sebagai _author_ amatir ga banyak menuntut, gw ga berharap timbal balik dari para _readers_ , karena apa? Buat ff adalah _preaseure_ buat gw, gw seneng kalau ada yang baca n komen(sama aja woe!), dan akan lebih senang lagi jika ada yang terus menyemangati. _I love ya guys_ :3

Ah iya, hampir lupa. Karena gw masih kepikiran **_Adore_** , maka lanjutan ff ini kayaknya ga bakal cepet, gw pengen nyelesein **_Adore_** dulu. Jadi stok sabar banyak2 ya gaes xD

Dan silahkan tebak, apakah di part ini Kris dan Tao sudah menjalin hubungan? Kalau jawaban tepat, silahkan ambil hadiah di saku masing2 xD /kabur

 _Skylar.K_


End file.
